


Agency

by saisei



Series: Agency [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dehumanization, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Mutilation, Nonconathon Treat, Parent/Child Incest, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei
Summary: Agency; or, Ignis Scientia's life in cages.





	Agency

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lagerstatte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lagerstatte/gifts).



I. Cor

"Sir," Palma whispered. Cor went over to where she was examining lab specimens. Inside the cage was a human-daemon hybrid creature: naked, skeletal, and crawling with fleas. He half wanted to put it out of its misery, but hated how scared it looked.

"Here." Palma ripped open a power bar and stuck it through the bars. After a moment, the kid grabbed it and wolfed it down, then said, politely, "Thank you."

Palma looked at Cor in delight. "It can talk!" But Cor was looking at the kid. He saw how her words hit it – _him_ – him like a blow.

* * *

> Ardyn was delighted to find the pathetic cat hybrid Verstael had discarded in the exalted company of no less than the Lucian prince; speaking with the accent he'd taught it, years ago, as a joke. He wondered if it still tried to bite when petted.
> 
> He was peeved when it didn't recall him, but made a game out of trying to jog its memory. A touch here; a delicate hint there. Sly winks, making it bristle. He wondered what the good prince would do if he knew that his faithful servant's human DNA came from this man of no consequence.

* * *

II. Regis

Regis thought Cor went mad on his last Niflheim raid; but when Cor finally presented his lab-rescue project, he could see why he was charmed.

The child was half cat, with tufted ears and a tail, but it was also painstakingly well-mannered and clever. Regis agreed to let Noct play with it while he spoke with Cor; he was amazed that it not only read Noct stories from the Cosmogony, but also made him laugh with sly jokes.

"His name's Ignis," Noct told him, holding Ignis' clawed hand, fearless. "Can I keep him?"

So Ignis moved into the Citadel.

* * *

> Ravus should have known better than to ally with the hybrid; Ardyn would deal with him later. He was driven by centuries' worth of rage, and anyone who wasn't Noctis was fair game. Luna had proved no challenge at all, but Ignis put on the ring, and stood his ground.
> 
> "Oh, kitten," Ardyn said, sweet and mocking, "the things you do for your king." In his free hand, he twirled the bloody length of Ignis' lopped-off tail, while Ignis snarled.
> 
> The fight was invigorating, and he let the hybrid live at the end; not as a reward, but a punishment.

* * *

III. Noct

One of his classmates asked Noct if Ignis went into heat (they'd seen weird porn online), and after that Noct couldn't stop thinking about Ignis' propriety being stripped away by primal lust. He finally propositioned Ignis clumsily and was refused point-blank.

"Is that how you think of me?" Ignis asked, voice icy but also... sad in a way that made Noct feel guilty. "Not merely your servant, but also your whore?"

" _No_ ," Noct said, horrified, but he remembered all the people who treated Ignis like a dumb animal, a pet, a _freak_. And he'd just done that, hadn't he?

* * *

> Ardyn generously collected Ignis after Noct discarded it, and brought the hybrid home.
> 
> Verstael was fascinated, supplying restraints while Ardyn cut off Ignis' Armiger access. Ignis was strapped down face up, and they took turns at its ass and mouth for days, until the tail-stump scabs cracked and bleed. They hadn't indulged like this in ages; perhaps they went overboard. But Ardyn knew Aranea would kill Verstael within the week. This was his farewell gift.
> 
> "Were you a virgin?" Verstael asked, as Ardyn dragged Ignis' limp body away.
> 
> Ignis' reply was a raw mewling sound. Not so human, anymore.

* * *

IV. Gladio

The first thing Ignis did when they found a dorm room was try to go down on Noct.

"Iggy, no," Noct said. Ignis flinched like he'd been hit. "Not like this."

Huh. Gladio'd always thought.... Guess he was wrong.

But as he checked and healed Ignis, it was clear he'd been beaten and fucked raw. He'd been graceful – beautiful – and now: scarred face, tail gone, ears ragged, eyes blind... Noct'd be doing him a favor to put him down.

But Ignis clenched his fists, claws sliding in and out, mutely asking for forgiveness, and Noct stroked his hair, murmuring comfort.

* * *

> Ardyn liked Noct's little pet much better once it was housebroken – well, broken, anyway. His new pastime was catching it and fucking it in the guises of all its friends. His favorite was Noct, because Ignis could never say no, despite _knowing_.
> 
> In the afterglow, Ardyn with their voices explained how worthless Ignis was; how repulsive and deserving of death.
> 
> He'd have murdered Ignis ages ago, except for one thing: he could force it to crawl on a leash and suck his cock, but in nearly a decade of torment, he'd never yet been able to make Ignis call him _Your Majesty_.

* * *

V. Ignis

The sun rose; the true king sat the throne, using knowledge he'd whored himself to darkness to learn. That secret burdened his human side; in the end, it was far easier to be a cat, and no more. He abandoned language; his name; he fled to high places, to avoid being kicked, or talked about, or fucked, by those who weren't particular.

He never asked to be made; he was a thing that ought not to have survived. But he took feral pleasure in knowing he'd done something well, even if the memory grew as elusive as a dream.


End file.
